Presently existing fluidic rotational speed sensors utilize a toothed chopper wheel attached to a rotating object, such as a rotating shaft. The chopper wheel is placed between a fluid supply jet nozzle and a fluid receiver. As the shaft rotates, the teeth of the chopper wheel periodically interrupt the jet of fluid. This causes the output pressure at the fluid receiver to appear as a pulse train. The number of pulses per unit time is directly proportional to the rotational speed of the shaft. However, this sensor inherently has a very low signal to noise ratio because of the flow noise in the chopper wheel. Its upper speed is also limited because the fluid supply jet can not reconstitute fast enough at high shaft speeds. As a result, it becomes very difficult, if not impossible, to distinguish the signal from the noise.